Passion
by themrsmoon
Summary: Passion... it lies in all of us. Sleeping, waiting, and though unwanted, unbidden, it will stir, open its jaws, and howl. It speaks to us, guides us... passion rules us all. And we obey. What other choice do we have?
1. The Beginning: Pain

**A/N:** This is the first story I have ever written, so please be nice ;)  
This, as you could probably tell, is my own spinoff of _Rose_.  
I will also probably include some quotes from _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ as well as _The Vampire Diaries_.  
I, of course, do not own any characters or quotes from _The Vampire Diaries _or _Buffy the Vampire Slayer._

Enjoy!

DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA

*_Driving in the car, on the way to save Elena*_

"Thank you - for helping me." Stefan says.

"Can we _not _do the whole 'road trip bonding' thing? The cliché of it all makes me itch." Damon fake-scratches his shoulder

"Oh, come on, Damon. We both know that you being in this car has absolutely nothing to do with me, anyway."

Damon raises his eyebrows "And the elephant in the room lets out a _mighty_ roar."

"Well, it doesn't have to be an elephant, you know. Let's talk about it."

Damon tries to mask his feelings and says "There's nothing to talk about." While letting out a self-conscious laugh

"That's not true. Sure there is, just get it out. I mean, are you in this car because you want to help your little brother save the girl that he loves, or – is it…is it because you love her, too? Hmm?"

Damon just smirks and focuses on the road.

"I mean, come on, express yourself. I happen to like road trip…bonding." He says, trying not to sound sarcastic.

"Keep it up, Stefan. I can step out of helping as easily as I stepped in."

"Nope. See, that's the beauty of it. You can't."

DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA

*You know what happens, so I'll just skip ahead.*

After Stefan's heartfelt apology, Damon just couldn't help but rehash things. Of course, the more he wanted to despise his brother, the more he wished he could be more like him: to just be the good guy for once…to have Elena.

He realized what he had to do.

He reached into his pocket and took out her necklace. So depressed, he welcomed the burn it gave him, taking some pain away from his dead and now shattered heart. He knew this would only make it worse, but, damnit, he just loved her so fucking much. He couldn't bear the way she looked at him anymore. He had to tell her.

Even if it killed him.

DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA

Elena went to her bathroom. Overly exhausted, she couldn't help but think of what had just happened. The look on his face when she ran into Stefan's arms. It was heartbreaking. She wanted so badly to comfort him, but she knew how that would look to Stefan, so she had settled with mouthing 'Thank You'.

She knew it didn't help – that she had practically witnessed him falling to pieces – that he was probably just as depressed as she was right now, but she just couldn't admit it to herself. She loved him.

No matter how hard she tried to convince herself that Stefan was perfect for her, she always felt the electricity when she was around Damon. And it scared her. How much intensity could be too much?

"You need to stop thinking about him and just calm down." She told herself.

She finished her cup of tea she had laced with vervain and brushed her teeth to rid her mouth of the horrible taste.

Then, she made her way to her bed.

"Cute PJs."  
This isn't happening, not now. You need to make him leave.  
"I'm tired, Damon."  
He walks towards her and her heart flutters. She finds herself thinking what he will do next, but instantly shoves it in the back of her mind. She can reminisce later.  
He then held out her vervain necklace "I brought you this."  
"I thought that was gone."  
He shakes his head.  
She grabs for it "Thank you."  
He pulls it away.  
Oh, god. Don't do this. Focus, Elena: you love Stefan.  
"Please give it back."  
"I just have to say something."  
Something is going to happen, just make him leave!  
"Why do you have to say it with my necklace?"  
Damon is stumped for a second.  
Does she really not trust you that much?  
"Well – because what I'm about to say is…probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life."  
God, she looks like she's been crying. Maybe this is a bad time. I just want to comfort her.  
"Damon, don't go there." Because then, there's no turning back, and I don't think I can pretend much longer.  
"No, I just have to say it once. You just need to hear it."  
Oh, those lips…

"I love you, Elena."

She froze. She opened her mouth to speak, wanting so say it back, but he interrupted her.  
"And it's because I love you that…I can't be selfish with you."  
He looks so hurt. Is he about to cry? Say something, Elena!  
"Why you can't know this. I don't deserve you."  
Yes, you do, Damon! SAY SOMETHING, YOU IDIOT!  
"But my brother does."  
He kisses her forehead, and she becomes numb.  
"God, I wish you didn't have to forget this."  
What? Wait, no. NO! He doesn't know. STOP HIM!  
"But you do."  
He thinks he's compelling me. I wish I could say something, but, as I have been so many times before, I'm lost in his beauty. And the lone tear is ripping out my heart as slowly as it rolls down his cheek.

I only blinked once.

Then he was gone.

Overwhelmed, I sat on my bed.  
That's when I got my voice back.  
I ran to my window "Damon? DAMON?"

_Damon's POV:_

Why am I falling apart? Every step I take away from her leaves my pieces behind. And it's all falling out of my chest.  
I fell to my knees then, curling into a ball to try to keep my insides from falling out.  
Why is this so hard?  
Then I hear her voice. She's calling my name.  
Great, now I'm hallucinating.

Just get home, you can pity yourself later.

_Elena's POV:_

I need to talk to him. He needs to know.  
Screw Stefan, he'll get over it. We don't have the fire that Damon and I do. We weren't going to last much longer anyways.

I threw on some sweats and a jacket, grabbed my keys and slid out the front door.

I could barely see through the tears and couldn't help but to think the worst.  
What if he's left town?  
What if I catch him with another woman?  
What if he's already wasted?

It only made me drive faster.

DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA

When she got to the boarding house, she didn't even bother knocking, she just ran inside – right into Stefan.

_Passion... it lies in all of us. Sleeping, waiting, and though unwanted, unbidden, it will stir, open its jaws, and howl. It speaks to us, guides us... passion rules us all. And we obey. What other choice do we have?_

DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA

So, what do you think so far?

PS – the last little italicized part was an excerpt from Season 2, Episode 17 of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_.


	2. Animal

**A/N: **There is a good reason that I rated this fic mature. This chapter will have some violence. Reader discretion is advised.

Since music is my life and gives me many of the ideas I will write about, I will start to post song and artist names that were either inspiration or used in the chapter.  
Slipknot - Snuff  
Three Days Grace - Animal I Have Become  
Seether - Careless whisper  
10 Years - Wasteland

Thanks for the reviews!

DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA

Damon sat alone in his '67 Camaro, unaware of everything around him except for the music he was blasting.

He couldn't even remember where he was, only focusing on the pain.

At the moment, he was listening to Snuff by Slipknot.

"Why can't I find that stupid switch?" He thought to himself. "It always seems to disappear the moment you need it most."

"Why do I even need it? I don't really care. I gave up caring a long time ago. I only did that to get Stefan off of my ass. It's not like she ever loved me, anyways."

_My heart is just too dark to care / I can't destroy what isn't there_

"Who am I kidding? I am deeply, painfully, madly in love with the woman. She was just beginning to bring back the goodness in me that _I_ barely knew still existed."

_I don't deserve to have you / Ooh, my smile was taken long ago / If I can change I hope I never know_

"I'm such a wreck – so destroyed over this…_human_. I not only stooped so low to steal a kiss from her, I cherish it; it was the only thing that kept my faith. She's too good for me; so kind and beautiful. How _could _she love a monster like me?"

_I only wish you weren't my friend / Then I could hurt you in the end_

"But I still can't leave her. I wish I could just leave, but I can't. I still love her; still feel the need to protect her. So I'll stay, walk through the fire to keep her safe, no matter how much I wish she could feel my pain."

He whispered along to the next line, knowing it was coming, "_It took the death of hope to let you go."_

_Ooh, my love was punished long ago / If you still care don't ever let me know_

"_If you still care don't ever let me know."_

DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA

*Back at the boarding house*

"Woah! Elena…what's wrong? Are you okay? You've been crying."

Dazed, she answers "I-I'm fine, Stefan."

He goes to hug her, and she shies away.

"What's going on, Elena? And why do I smell Damon on you?"

Shocked, she says "I-I don't know, I swear. I just…I wanted to see you."

"You're lying."

"No, Stefan, I-"

She sighs and hugs him.

She looks up at him and he can immediately pinpoint where he smelled his brother.

"He kissed you."

"No. I wouldn't let him even if he wanted to."

"That's a lie and you know it! Where is he?"

"Stefan, he didn't do anything –"

"So it was you? Did you finally whore out with my brother?" He pushes her into the wall and keeps her there.

She gasps, "Stefan! You're hurting me!"

She tries to break free and he grabs her wrist.

She screams, "Stefan, stop it!"

"Or what? Your boyfriend will beat me up? Was this all a lie? I LOVED YOU, YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

He struck her across the face, not holding back, and she slammed into the wall, breaking a picture and cutting her wrist in the process.

The last thing she saw was his face, covered in blood. Her blood.

Somehow he mustered up the strength to stop drinking from her.

Then he realized what he'd done.

"Elena? ELENA! I'm so sorry! Please wake up. I love you!" He said, shaking her.

"Fuck! There's so much blood. I have to clean this up. I'll get you home, don't worry."

It took all of his strength not to drain her at that moment, but he knew that this time he wouldn't be able to control the monster inside of him. There was no controlling it, now.

As he gathered supplies to clean the mess he had made, he thought of how he would finish dealing with this problem tomorrow.

DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA

Damon wasn't holding back anymore; he was letting the thoughts and tears flow.

"_Come on, Damon. That's a lie; you care."_

"_You and I, we have something; an understanding."_

"_I'm surprised that you thought I'd kiss you back."_

"_Yes, you _have_ lost me forever."_

"_I love Stefan. It's always going to be Stefan."_

"_The truth is, I've never loved you. It was always Stefan."_

"_Stefan. Stefan. Stefan. Stefan. Stef-"_

"NO! Damnit, why is this happening to me? I just need it to stop. Make the pain stop!"

He felt like he was going insane, Elena's voice repeating those moments he always cherished.

So he calmed his nerves the only way he knew how.

DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA

Damon sat at the bar in Mystic Grill, empty glasses strewn about, and a ditsy blonde nibbling on his ear.

"Can you at least _try_ to control yourself? I said I wouldn't take you home and I meant it. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to drown my pain with my best friend, Jack."

"Ew, sorry, I didn't know you were gay."

Damon gives her an evil glare. "Just. Leave."

He watched as she stumbled over to a booth with two other guys before he got up and left.

DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA

Stefan finished cleaning up, took the trash out, and carried Elena to her car.

When they got to her house, everyone was asleep, so he carried her up the stairs and put her on her bed. He didn't bother taking her shoes off or putting a cover over her, he was too angry to be affectionate.

He couldn't even look at her right now; all he could think about was what the fuck she'd done, so he left; jumped out the window, but he'd be back before she woke up.

DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA

Damon finally arrived home, drunk out of his mind, but it didn't matter how drunk he was, he could always pick up on the faintest smell of blood.

He walked in the door and immediately turned to the place that was such a horrific scene just an hour earlier.

"Didn't there used to be a picture there?" He thought.

He froze.

The blood…it was Elena's.

"Stefan?" He yelled, running up the stairs and into his room.

"Damon. What's wrong?" He said, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

"What happened? Is Elena okay? I could smell her blood downstairs."

"Oh. Yeah, she slipped, broke a picture and cut herself. I tried to clean up."

"Is she okay?"

"Yes, Damon, she's fine. Home in bed. Now would you like to tell me what _you_ were doing with her?"

"_I_ didn't do _anything_." He said with his trademark grin.

"Don't lie to me, I could smell you on her."

"Look, all I did was return her necklace. Now, if you don't mind, I need another drink."

He went back downstairs and continued to drown his sorrow, but he couldn't shake the thought that Stefan was hiding something from him.

DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA

The next day, Elena woke up sore and groggy.

"Good morning."

She gasped "Stefan? What are you doing here?"

"I just came to check on you. You know I don't like hurting you, but bad things happen when you can't be faithful. Just remember that. I'll see you later."

He disappeared out the window without another word, leaving Elena alone in her room. And, oh, did she feel alone.

She slowly and painfully got up to brush her teeth.  
When she looked in the mirror, she was appalled.  
Her eye was bruised and swollen, her wrist just starting to heal, and her neck…  
Her neck was the worst.  
Usually vampire bites were just two small holes, but she looked like she'd been attacked by…an animal.  
An animal; that was the only way to describe the mauled, shredded skin that looked like it had come from a horror movie.

She knew she couldn't go to school, but Aunt Jenna would have a heart attack if she saw her like this, and Jeremy would want to kill Stefan, which would get himself killed in the process. Bonnie would probably react in the same way.  
She felt like she had nowhere to turn.

So she called Damon.

"Hello, Elena. Trying to reach Stefan? I'm sure he's around here somewhere-"

"NO! Damon, please don't try to find him, and don't tell him I called you. Please."

"Elena, what's going on?"

"Can you just come over?"

"Alright, I'll be there soon, but-"

"Hurry. And come through the window."

She hung up her phone, locked her bedroom doors, and opened her window.


	3. Safe

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the reviews! Also, suggestions are _always_ welcome. :]

Of course, for this chapter, I _have _to give a shout-out to TRJA's Face Down. Amazing song!

So, here's the list of songs that were used in this chapter, or just inspiration. Bolded parts explain this chapter well. ENJOY!

The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus – Face Down _"Do you feel like a man when you push her around? Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? Well, I'll tell you, my friend; one day this world's going to end as your lies crumble down. __**A new life she has found**__."_

Red – Let Go _"I don't wanna be afraid. I don't wanna run away. I don't wanna be evaded; it's more than I can take. I'm never gonna be the same; I threw it all away. I don't wanna be here fading, JUST LET GO!" _(ps – listen to the end, it's powerful stuff.)

Saosin – You're Not Alone _"__**You're not alone**__. There is more to this. I know you can make it out. You will live to tell."_

A Day To Remember – Have Faith In Me _"So we'll pretend it's alright, and stay in for the night. Oh, what a world, __**I'll keep you safe here with me**__."_

Sick Puppies – In It For Life _"You'll wake up when I walk out. Isn't that the way it plays; the leaver leaves, the stayer stays? You wouldn't make a move, so I made mine. Isn't it a pity? I wish you were really in it for life."_

Five Finger Death Punch – The Bleeding _"Paint the mirrors black to forget you. I still picture your face and the way you used to taste. Roses in a glass, dead and wilted. To you this all was nothing. Everything to you is nothing."_

Sum 41 – With Me _"I want you to know with everything I won't let this go. These words are my heart and soul. I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'll bleed my heart out to show that I won't let go."_

My Chemical Romance – Famous Last Words _"'Cause I see you lying next to me, with words I thought I'd never speak, awake and unafraid, asleep or dead."_

Emery – Ten Talents _"__**Your love is all we need**__. We're gonna make it. So let's close our eyes tonight and just believe."_

Asking Alexandria – A Prophecy _"We'll be home soon, so dry your eyes. __**You'll be okay**__."_

DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA

Damon didn't even bother getting in the car. He just ran. He ran faster than he ever had in his un-life, because he knew something was wrong.  
Elena sounded so…scared, vulnerable, helpless and hurt. He didn't know what was making her sound that way, but he just wanted to protect her. He wanted to comfort her and hold her and tell her everything would be okay. Anything to make his love feel safe.

"Elena? Elena, what happened?"  
She was curled up in the corner, head down and arms around her knees.

Keeping her head down, she spoke softly "Damon, before you look at me you have to promise that you won't do anything about it until you're thinking rationally. Okay?"  
"Okay, just look at me. You're scaring me."  
"Promise me, Damon."  
"I promise. I'll do anything you want, Elena."

She slowly lifted her head; her eyes locking with his as he let himself cry for the second time in twenty-four hours, the second time in one-hundred-forty-five years. She witnessed him breaking down all over again. Seeing her like this made him react like he'd been punched in the gut.  
Of course, she couldn't help but cry too.

"Damon, I'm so scared."  
He carefully picked her up and carried her to her bed, continuing to let the tears flow.  
"Shh, I'll protect you. Just tell me what happened."  
She looked away.

Fresh tears welling up, she seemed to be staring into space. She was re-playing the horrible incident that had left her so broken.  
A minute went by. Elena sat perfectly still, eyes glued on the same nick on the wall across from her.

"Elena?"  
She jumped, holding back a yelp.  
"Who _did this_ to you?"  
Once again, they locked eyes.  
Elena began sobbing. Damon sat down next to her, being sure he was on her side that wasn't bruised, and she laid her head on his shoulder.

They sat there like that for awhile; Elena sobbing while Damon petted her hair.

She finally lifted her head back up and Damon studied her eye and wrist. It broke his heart.  
Then, hiding behind her hair, he saw raw, bloody skin – just hanging.  
He stood up to kneel in front of her and lifted her hair to examine the wound. It was the most gruesome thing he had ever seen, and he'd seen quite a bit of gore in his time. All he knew was that whoever did this to Elena, his love, was going to die slowly and painfully.

"Elena, you have to tell me _what _happened and _who did this to you_."  
"Damon, please just remember your promise."  
"I do, just, _please _Elena…"  
She looked at him, and, between sobs, said "It – It – was – Ste – fan."  
"Oh, my god. Elena, I'm so, so sorry. I'll help you through this, I promise. Just tell me what happened."

Elena took a deep breath, trying to regain her composure, and, in the process, realized that she had probably fractured a rib or two.  
She gasped from the pain and Damon just wished he could make it stop.  
"Elena, will you take some of my blood if I offer it to you? It kills me to see you in pain."  
"Maybe later. I want him to see what he's done to me first."  
"If that's what you want…"  
"It is." After a brief pause, she began to tell the story, "I snuck out of my house late last night and drove to your house. I walked inside, right into…him…and he said he smelled you on me and he called me a whore and…and he pushed me into the wall. I told him he was hurting me and he held me there. I told him to stop but he kept getting angrier and…he hit me." She started to stare into space again.  
"He's usually so gentle; treating me like I'm made of porcelain, but I'm pretty sure he didn't hold back because I slammed into the wall, broke a picture and cut my wrist on the glass. I think I broke a rib, too." She said, clutching her side. He watched as her black eye involuntarily began to twitch. "I guess my blood made him loose control 'cause he bit me and it looks like I was mauled by an animal. The last thing I saw was his face. It was covered in blood; _my _blood. Then I woke up here and he was sitting right over there." She motioned towards a chair. "He said, 'You know I don't like hurting you, but bad things happen when you can't be faithful. Just remember that.' He's so angry and it's all my fault. Everything is my fault." She began to cry again.  
"No. Elena, never think that. None of this is your fault." He held her then, just wanting her to feel safe.  
She sniffled and looked up at him.

He said, "Now, what I want to know is why you were at our house so late."  
She smiled, and it made him relax just a tiny bit.  
"Because I had to tell you something."  
He looked confused. What could she possibly have to tell him? He knew he remembered compelling her…  
She pulled away from him so she could observe his reaction.

"I love you, too, Damon."

His jaw dropped momentarily, but he recovered his reaction quickly.  
"How did you…?"  
She smiled even wider, the love reaching her eyes "You didn't compel me, Damon. I drank vervain tea just before you came to visit me. I went to your house hoping to find you."  
"You…You – _remember_?"  
He couldn't wrap his head around it.  
He'd spent the whole night weeping and feeling miserable because he thought he'd lost her forever, but now that he knew she remembered…

"Elena, I…do you really mean it? You _love _me? Maybe you should think about this when you're not in so much pain…"  
"No – Damon – I really do love you. You were right when you came into my room that night; I'd been lying to everyone, even myself about my feelings for you. I'm sorry I've put you through so much pain. And don't try to tell me you don't feel pain, Damon; I saw it in your eyes last night and this morning. I make you feel, Damon, and you…you make me feel _alive_.  
And I feel safe around you; you try to act like a monster, but that's all it is around me; an act.  
I forgive you, Damon. For _everything_. And I love you. I can't seem to say it enough, it just sounds so _right!_ I _love _you, Damon Salvatore."

Giving her the sweetest smile she'd ever seen, he said "I love you, too, Elena."

He wanted to stay in this moment forever, to hear her words over and over, but he couldn't just let his brother get away with this.  
"Okay, don't be mad. As much as I'd love to just sit here and stay in our perfect little bubble, we need to confront Stefan."  
Just the sound of his name made her flinch, and the gesture made him want to make Stefan suffer more.  
"I know we do. I actually kind of want to see him – well, more like I want him to see me. He needs to know it's over. Maybe, then, he'll wake up."  
"Hmm…I just need to know one thing, first… Are you mine, now?"  
"Yes, Damon. I'm finally yours."  
"So, let's get this straight; if I kiss you, you'll let me?"  
"Yep, but let's save that for later, okay?"  
He did 'that eye thing' that she loved. "Promise?"  
She giggled. "I promise. Now, let's go before I lose my courage."

DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA

Damon drove them to the boarding house in Elena's car, the tension building in her by the second.

They finally arrived and parked in the driveway when she said "Maybe this isn't such a good idea."  
"Oh, don't say that. Look, you don't even have to say anything, okay? Just let me do all of the talking, but I just can't let him think for a second that what he did to you was okay."  
She smiled. "Do you really care about me that much?"  
"Yes – and you don't even know that half of it, yet. Now, come on."

He helped her up to the door, swung it open, and set her in a chair before he said "Steeeffaaaaaannnn? Where are you, Stefaan?" in a mocking tone.  
He slowly walked into the room with a glass of blood and gave a pointed smile. "Hm, I should have known you two would be planning something behind my back."  
"You just have _no _idea what you've done, do you?"  
"Oh, you mean to Elena? All of her _wounds_? She deserved every one of them, Damon. It's what she gets for being unfaithful." He said, setting his glass down a little harder than normal.  
"Huh, she _deserved that?_" He said, pointing to her. "Let me ask you something, _brother_, did it make you_ feel _good? Do you feel like a _man_, Stefan? Pff! You're pathetic."  
Stefan just crossed his arms and stared at him.  
"Would you like to know what _really _happened, Stefan? I went to Elena's last night to return her necklace. I was actually trying to be _unselfish_ for once and leave you two to be happy. I told her that I loved her and compelled her to forget. But, now, here comes the twist; _she wasn't compelled_. She came over last night looking for _me _because she'd made her _own _decision. _She loves me too, Stefan!_ So I'm done trying to be unselfish and I'll just come out and say it; I. Told. You. So. It's funny how things play out, huh? How does it _feel _to be the _bad _guy?"

Stefan just pretended to ignore him.  
He then turned to Elena "You don't really _trust _him, do you? Didn't you tell me you _hated_ him? Don't you remember what he's done? I didn't mean to hurt you, Elena. I'm sorry. I love you."

She walked up to him, and, to anyone watching, it would look like she was going to kiss him.  
She got mere inches away from his lips, and as soon as he closed his eyes, thinking he'd won…

She slapped that asshole.  
Much like she'd slapped Damon before.  
She felt empowered. She couldn't help but to sound conceited.  
"We're over. For good. You will _never_ lay your hands on me again." She took a second to shake her head at him. "Have you seen what you did to me? Do you really think I deserved this? You make me sick." She turned around and walked towards the door. "Come on, Damon, let's go." She grabbed his hand and dragged him with her.

"I'll see you later, _brother_."  
He couldn't help himself; he stuck his tongue out at Stefan over his shoulder and smiled.

They got into the car and she popped a CD in.

She started singing along, and Damon couldn't help but smile when he recognized the song. They even had the same taste in music.

"_There's a time when we try / To begin what is ending / If at first you don't succeed / Then we just end up pretending  
If the dream isn't real / Is the lie worth defending?  
Close your eyes, cover your ears / Shut your mouth _

You can act naïve / But I know you're not stupid

You'll wake up when I walk out / Isn't that the way it plays? / The leaver leaves, the stayer stays  
You wouldn't make a move, so I made mine / Isn't it a pity? / I wish you were really in it for life  
I wish that you were in it for life

What you give is what you get / And what you got's now next to nothing / 'Cause the life that you've accepted / Is the one that's least disruptive  
Are you aware of the fact / That when I pull, there's no pulling back?  
You have half the mind, half the heart / Half the will

You can act naïve / But I know you're not stupid

You'll wake up when I walk out / Isn't that the way it plays? / The leaver leaves, the stayer stays  
You wouldn't make a move, so I made mine / Isn't it a pity? / I wish you were really in it for life  
I wish that you were in it for life

Some people talk like they can't hear / Some people walk but get nowhere  
And when I'm done with the run I'm going on / I'm sure I'll be  
Your biggest regret / You'll never forget

You'll wake up when I walk out / Isn't that the way it plays? / The leaver leaves, the stayer stays  
You wouldn't make a move, so I made mine / Isn't it a pity? / I wish you were really in it for life  
I wish that you were in it for life"

Elena was still on cloud nine, looking out the window at passing trees when Damon said "I didn't know you liked _Sick Puppies_."  
"Yeah, who doesn't?"  
He just smiled.  
"You know, you have a beautiful voice."  
She smiled and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA

They got back to her house and he carefully helped her out of the car.  
She was about to open her front door when she realized something. She quickly turned to Damon and said, "Oh, my god, what if he gets angry and comes over to try to hurt me again?"  
"Hey, don't worry, I'll stay with you."  
"Thank you, Damon. For everything. I think I owe you my life."  
He just smiled. The next thing she knew she was laying comfortably on her bed.

"Damon! What if Aunt Jenna saw you?"  
"You _severely_ underestimate me."  
She continued to stare at him in disbelief.  
He sighed "You know I could tell that nobody was home the minute we pulled into the driveway, right? Super-hearing?"  
"Oh, right."  
"And speaking of my super-ness, will you let me heal you yet?"  
"Only if we _share_." She said with an evil grin.

Damon was shocked for a second, but then he remembered the fire he'd seen in her, and it made sense. Stefan definitely didn't deserve a woman like this.

"You _do _realize how…_sexual _the experience can be, correct?" He said, doing 'that eye thing' again.  
"Not exactly. Stefan and I never really…shared."

This was just too good.

"Hmm. Well, I don't think I have to remind you of my…_talent_, do I? I mean, I _have _been practicing for one-hundred-forty-five plus years." He said with a smirk.  
She sighed "You know, you're pretty cocky, but I think I kinda love it."  
"Mmm, I try. Now, are you sure you're ready for this? It usually leads to…well…more." He said, wiggling his eyebrows.  
She just laughed.  
She got up, closed her curtain, and put in a CD.

Damon chuckled yet again at their similar taste in music. This time, he began to sing along.

"_I don't want this moment / to ever end / Where everything's nothing without you  
I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile / 'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you"_

She couldn't believe it. He had the most beautiful voice she'd ever heard, and he was singing to _her_! He was looking right at her. It was like a dream. She started to sing with him.

"Through it all, I made my mistakes / I stumble and fall, but I mean these words

I want you to know / with everything I won't let this go / these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know / 'cause I'd bleed my heart out to show / that I won't let go"

He began to dance with her, making her giggle. They continued to sing.

"Thoughts read unspoken / forever in doubt / and pieces of memories fall to the ground  
I know what I didn't have, so / I won't let this go / 'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you

All the streets where I walked alone / with nowhere to go / have come to an end

I want you to know / with everything I won't let this go / these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know / 'cause I'd bleed my heart out to show / that I won't let go

In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies / When you don't know what you're looking to find  
In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies / When you just never know what you will find"

He sang alone to the next line, sweetly whispering into her ear and holding her tight.

"I don't want this moment to ever end / Where everything's nothing without you"

They sang along again while he held her, just standing in her room.

"I want you to know / with everything I won't let this go / these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know / 'cause I'd bleed my heart out to show / that I won't let go (I want you to know)  
With everything I won't let this go / these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know / 'cause I'd bleed my heart out to show / that I won't let go

They sat down on her bed and kissed, drowning in passion.

_Passion is the source of our finest moments; the joy of love, the clarity of hatred, and the ecstasy of grief. It hurts sometimes more than we can bear. If we could live without passion, maybe we'd know some kind of peace. But we would be hollow. Empty rooms, shuttered and dank... without passion, we'd be truly dead._

DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA DELENA

**A/N: **Again, THANK YOU for all of the reviews!

In case you were wondering, the first song I quoted was Sick Puppies – In It For Life, and the second was Sum 41 – With Me. Yes, It was listed above, too. I really hope you will take four minutes and forty-nine seconds to listen to this song and imagine Delena goodness.

And another _BtVS_ quote at the end, there.

Next chapter should be smutty ;)


End file.
